Feli
Feli is a female student of a magic school in a town bordering Primp Town. Feli wears dark clothes and seems to identify with Gothic Lolita culture. Feli is questionably mysterious, and is quite skilled in the occult art of divination. She is incredibly attached to Lemres, leading to a clashing relationship with Klug. Biography Appearance Feli is quite short compared to many of the other characters. Her hair is long and violet, styled into a "hime cut" and has light blue eyes. Her attire is that of gothic lolita, a fashion subculture that derives from Victorian-style dress. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2, Feli wears a black, bell-skirted dress with a white collar, bloomers, brown stockings and black loafers. She wears two magenta armbands with her dress, the left one having her school emblem pinned on. A red string ribbon is tied on the back of her head, likely a nod to the "red string of fate". She carries two dowsing rods which she uses for divination. In Puyo Puyo 7 her lolita dress is absent, wearing the Suzuran uniform in its place with a yellow tie and black skirt. The armbands, bloomers and shoes still remain. In her transformations, Feli's younger form bears a white dress with a brown teddy bear similar to Akuma, while she is a maid in her older form, similar to Risukuma, who is a butler in his older form. In Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, she wears a lolita dress again, now with a more complex design. The dress is black and white, her stockings are now white, and her shoes are now ribboned mary-janes. The red string ribbon, while still present, is now part of her headdress. She also has an alternate character known as White Feli, whom wears a pink and white dress with large angel wings. Personality Feli speaks rather cryptically and mysteriously, and her divination rituals come off as scary to some. She is highly affectionate to Lemres, doing all she can to obtain his in return. Due to her strong love of him, she is easily hostile to those that try to get close to him, such as Klug who idolizes him. Abilities Feli is capable of divination, thus, able to see into the future or past. Her spells are all divination-themed, utilizing her dowsing rods to cast them. Her divination rituals tend to be described with a cryptic air to it, making it hard to understand at face value. Relationships ;Baldanders She accidentally summoned him in one of her spells, and Bal is incredibly loyal to her. The relationship is not mutual, however, as she doesn't seem to share the same connection. ;Lemres Feli is known mainly for her strong affection toward Lemres. She commonly suggests that it is her 'fate' to be with Lemres, which Lemres kindly denies (In Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, Lemres says that she has "the power to change fate."). ;Klug Feli dislikes Klug very strongly because he has a strong envy for Lemres. Although this should not conflict with her interests, it angers her that he thinks he could be anything like Lemres. History Puyo Puyo Fever 2 In this game, Feli is found speaking strange, unrecognizable words. When she realizes she is being observed, she responds that she was performing magic that "you shall not witness." Assuming it was magic, one might deduce that it was a dark form of magic, or, more likely, that she was cursing someone. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary Feli wishes that Lemres stops aging until she becomes old enough to hold a relationship with him. Puyo Puyo 7 Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary Feli is a playable character in this game. In her story, she is searching for Lemres so that she can ask him out. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Feli is available as a Purple card in this game, added November 20 2013. She is in the same series with Ringo, Maguro, Lemres and Risukuma, having similarly distributed skills and stats. She is only obtainable from the Stuffed Toy Festival event from November 20 2013. Feli receives a redesigned alt named Lovestruck Feli, seen cooking chocolate for Lemres, for the Chocolate Festival event from February 12 2014. This alt is also exclusive to the respective event. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Feli is available as a playable character in this game, added January 27 2014. She is a Special Type character. Puyo Puyo Tetris Feli acts strangely towards Spaceship Tet crew like Raffine and Rulue. Trivia * Her Birthday, November 13th, may relate to her causing of bad luck on others. It is also "World Kindness Day", which is somewhat ironic considering her behavior. * Before Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, her dropset was the only one in the series which does not begin with the I piece. As of 20th Anniversary, she now shares this trait with Witch. * With evidence such as her wish in Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, fans has hypothesized that Lemres is around four years older than Feli, and that she is aware of it. * While playing under Fever rule, AI Feli (as well as White Feli) begins a match by immediately sending a very small number of Nuisance Puyo to the opponent. This is likely a byproduct of her dropset; her third Puyo is a Big Puyo, which would guarantee a 1-chain in almost all situations. * Oddly, in Puyo Puyo Tetris, despite Raffine being the first character to act strangely towards the Starship Tetra, Feli is the first character to be cured. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris * Puyo Puyo Chronicles Spin-offs * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade * Puyo Puyo!! Touch (Unreleased) Character specific mechanics Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Introduced in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Category:Characters Category:Female